100 Sleepless Nights
by PikachuBlackStar
Summary: A Soul Eater fanfic with... Duhn duhn DUHN! My own 3 characters mixed in! Yume and Kyousuke have been enrolled in the DWMA after the gang save her from her witch step-mother. But what happens when Yume develops feelings for one of the guys? FIRST EVER FANFIC! No flames pwease! Im no good at summaries soo... SOWWY FOR THE SUCKY SUMMARY AND TITLE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!
1. Character Descriptions

Sleepless Nights _((A Soul Eater Fanfic))__** Character Description **_

**AnimeCharacter1:ME! **

**Name:** Yume Haruhi

**Age: **15

**Sex: **Female

**Basic Physical Description: **Tall; Slender; Purple Hair; Left Eye Crystal Blue; Right Eye Red

**Personality: **Shy and timid until you get to know her, then she's really sweet, caring, and outgoing

**Habits: **Zoning off

**Fears: **Her step-mother; Unknown people; Socializing

**Weapon, Meister, Witch, or Neko: **Weapon

**AnimeCharacter2:MyMeister!**

**Name: **Kyousuke Shin

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Male

**Basic Physical Description: **Strong; Orange-haired; Dark Blue Eyes

**Personality: **Strong-willed; Determined; Semi-shy; Sweet; Patient

**Habits: **Tapping Fingers; Worrying about Yume

**Fears: **None

**Weapon, Meister, Witch, or Neko: **Meister

**AnimeCharacter3:GoodFriend**

**Name: **Kakashi Ichigo

**Age: **15

**Sex: **Male

**Basic Physical Descritption: **Raven hair; One icy blue eye; One blind whitened eye

**Personality: **Bold; Caring; Loving

**Habits: **Clawing things/people

**Fears: **Dogs; Snakes

**Weapon, Meister, Witch, or Neko: **Neko

**SPECIAL!: **Can turn into a cat

**Note from PikachuBlackStar: This is just the character description and the next chapter will be the beginning of the story~!**


	2. CHAPPY 1! The Story Begins

Yume shivered. Her purple hair let off a beautiful purplish-pink glow. She turned her head to see if she was still chained to the wall of that dark, cold, lonely basement. As she had assumed, she still was. But she was okay with it. She had been locked down here ever since her mom had died and her dad married that evil witch. Since then her witch step-mother, Satsuki, had killed Yume's twin sister and father. She had said it was for Yume's own good, and that they were just stripping her of her true potential, but no matter what Satsuki said she refused to eat those human souls. "Yume, dear?" She heard Satsuki call in an innocent voice. "Are you awake?" Yume looked away and tried to act asleep when Satsuki came down. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SWINE!" She yelled, kicking Yume in the face until she bled. "How DARE you lie to your own mother!?" Kicking her in the stomach this time.

Yume spit out some blood before she spoke. "You're no mother of mine" she spat. And with that, Satsuki just walked up the stairs.

"What was THAT all about?" She heard a faint voice ask. A figure began walking toward her in the basement. She soon identified this figure as Kakashi Ichigo, one of her only friends. He had snuck in again. Kakashi was a neko, and could turn into a cat.

"Kakashi!" Yume whined. "Come sit in my lap! Let me stroke you, please?" And with that Kakashi turned into his cat form and sat it Yume's lap. She pet his raven fur and stroked his chin. "Kakashi... Do you think I'll ever get out of here?"

Just then, another figure snuck over. This time it was Kyousuke, her only other friend. There was nothing special about Kyousuke. He was tall with orange hair and deep blue eyes. "Yume, you'll get out someday I guarantee!" Kyousuke assured her.

"Kyou!" Yume yelled overjoyed. Kyousuke brought a finger to his lips signalling her to quiet down. He went over to her and sat next to her with his back against the wall. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes until they heard the door upstairs get busted down. Yume hung onto Kyousuke's arm and whimpered

"Don't worry, Yume, I won't let them hurt you" he whispered.

~Upstairs~

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Black Star yelled as he killed Satsuki. "Any last words, witch?" he grinned

"Yume..." Satsuki breathed as she lay there dying. "Don't touch her! Let her die in that basement" she hissed her final words, then a pink witch soul appeared.

"Here Tsubaki" he said, handing her the soul once she returned to her human form. "What do you think she was talking about?" he asked.

"Well..." Tsubaki replied hesitantly "she said something of a girl in the basement... Maybe we should check there?"

"Right!" yelled Black Star running in the wrong direction yelling out "Yume!?"

"Quiet Black Star! You dont want to scare her! And youre going the wrong way." Tsubaki said, pointing to the right direction.

"Right!" And he headed into the basement. He heard a great deal of chains rattling and whimpering. He heard someone saying "Shush Yume, they'll hear you.." very softly.

"We don't aim to hurt you… We're here to help." Tsubaki said softly in that sweet voice of hers. She pointed at the girl chained to the wall. Black Star kneeled down and put his hand out.

The neko hissed and scratched his hand "K-K-Kakashi!" Yume scolded. She shuddered and sank low to the ground, in an attempt to disappear. Black Star chuckled. He pulled out a bobby-pin and picked the lock on the chains and once again held his hand out.

"Let us help you…" Tsubaki said. The girl only shook her head and sunk lower to the ground. Black Star pulled his phone out and called Kid, Liz, and Patty over. Once they arrived Kid looked at the girl cowering in the corner.

"I thought you were going to surpass god, Black Star." Kid stated. "How come you couldn't handle this on your own?" Kid knelt down like Black Star did and heard hissing. He immediately got back up. "Get Maka. She'll know what to do." Black Star did as he was told and called Maka.


	3. CHAPPY 2! The Enrollment

Maka's POV

I received a phone call from Black Star asking me to come to some house and help them help some girl who was likely locked in a basement her whole life with a crazy witch as a step-mom. I was with Crona at the time, but I had to go help them. "Hey, Crona! I gotta go help the guys! You wanna come?" I asked him.

"S-s-sure Maka.." he studdered. He still hasn't lost that studder of his, I chuckled and we left. I explained everything on the way. "She's kinda like you, I guess. Locked up in a dark room by a witch... Really scared and timid and shy.." I told him

"L-like m-m-me?" He asked. "Mhm!" I nodded. "B-b-but... I d-don't know how to d-deal with people l-like me." I had expected him to say that. "It's okay, Crona. You can wait outside if you want." I told him. He only nodded.

When we arrived Black Star led us both down the stairs to the girl. I walked over and squatted next to her, pressing my back against the wall. "Hi, Yume. It's really nice to meet you!" I smiled. I watched her hesitate and could tell by the look on her face she was wondering whether or not to reply.

"H-hi... Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" She asked, seemly terrified but in reality she was only slightly nervous.

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn!" I stated proudly. "Would you let me help you, Yume?" I asked, studying her face.

"I-I-I..." She hesitated. She sighed and sank low trying to disappear.

"Would you let me be your friend?" I asked hopefully. Studying her face again, I saw that she had two different colored eyes. One was an elegant icy blue and the other a beautifully dark red. Black Star knelt down and said a few words himself. "Hiya, I'm Black Star! One day I'm gonna surpass God!" Yume sort of grinned. "And we only want to help you." he added jutting out his hand. A cat scratched and drew blood, but he only flinched and kept his hand there. "Please?' he added

The girl hesitated before very, very, very slowly and timidly reaching her hand towards Black Star's own. He pulled her up and helped her walk.

Black Star's POV

I helped the girl up and helped her walk. That cat of hers turned into a human, well not exactly a human but a neko. He yelled "YOU LET HER GO, NOW!" he yelled.

"K-Ka-Kakashi..." The girl began. "P-pl-please d-don't..."

Another boy jumped up! I was really getting tired of this! This one yanked the neko boy back and flicked his nose. "Kakashi!" he scolded. Then he looked at all of us. "Who are you... And what do you want with Yume?! Are you with Satsuki?!" He eyed us. It was Tsubaki's turn to speak. "No we already took care of Satsuki and we aim to enroll Yume in the DWMA with us... If youre so worried, why don't you enroll with her?" she stated. The orange-haired boy, we soon figured out his name was Kyousuke, nodded and followed us. We mirrorcalled Lord Death and he enrolled the two. It turns out the purple-haired Yume was a weapon, and the orange-haired Kyousuke was her meister. It all worked out for now...

Yume's POV

I was placed in the same class as the students who helped me escape Satsuki. Our teacher, Dr. Stein, called me and Kyousuke up in front of the ENTIRE class, and I oh-so-nervously walked up with such caution. He smiled at us and I smiled back nervously. "Would you like to tell the class a little bit about yourselves?" he asked us. I nudged Kyousuke, telling him to go first.

"I am Kyousuke Shin!" he proclaimed. "I am a meister. More specifically I am Yuke's meister, and Yume is my weapon. I'm 16, AND I can read minds!" he said. He heard someone scoff "Prove it!" someone yelled out. "Professor... You're thinking about how fun it would be to dissect someone named... Spirit?"

Stein jumped up a little and his mouth gaped. "That's... Absolutely correct... How'd you know that...?" I kinda giggled a little bit before Kyousuke said "I told you, I can read minds!" he laughed,

"Okay... Well... Its the girls turn..." Stein said careful of what he was thinking.

I looked up and tried to refuse, but Kyousuke nudged me. "I-I-I'm Y-Yume H-H-Har-Haruhi" I studdered. "I-I-I-I" Kyousuke interrupted me "She's Yume Haruhi. She's 15. As you can plainly see, she has two different colored eyes.. She HAD a twin sister. Uhm she's a weapon, as stated before." She explained me. He didn't say what kind of weapon I was yet, and I don't think he planned on it... That was until Stein spoke up.

"Well, would miss Yuke mind transforming into a weapon so we can see maybe?"

**Note from PikachuBlackStar- Duhn duhn DUHN! Cliff hanger! I haven't quite chosen what kind of weapon Yume is yet ^^ We'll know as soon as Chappy 3 is up!**


	4. CHAPPY3! Of The Young and The Sleepless

**((Before hand I would like to apologize for the cheesy Chappy title... Yes, I know, The Young and the Sleepless, how baka-ish! Anyway, enjoy!)) **

Yume suddenly transformed into a weapon, then into Kyousuke's hands dropped nunchucks. Everyone gasped. "I've never seen a nunchuck weapon before!" someone in the classroom said. Kyousuke grinned. Yume turned back into her human form and returned to her seat right in between Crona and Black Star, right in front of Liz and Patty, and right behind Kid and Soul. She shivered a little bit when Crona turned his head and looked at her for a few seconds then turned back. Black Star was going on and on to Tsubaki, who was right beside him, about surpassing God and being the greatest and so on and so forth.

Kyousuke looked over at Yume who looked scared as usual. He secretly loved her, he always had. But she'd never like him back, of that he was sure. He just wanted her to be happy, to have friends, maybe fall in love along the way. As long as she was happy he would always be happy.

-Later That Night-

Yume got a text from Kakashi. It read -I know you cant sleep... But close your eyes and try. Dream of broken butterflies that tore their wings agains a thorn. And tonight as you cry sing yourself a lullaby...- Yume thought back at the lullabies Kakashi had sung to her when she was locked in that dreaded basement and began singing to herself.

"_Hush-a-bye baby you're almost dead..._

_You don't have a pulse and your pillow is red..._

_Your family is gone and your friends let you bleed..._

_Sleep tight with a knife cause its all that you need..._

_Rock-a-bye baby broken and scarred..._

_You never knew life would be this hard..._

_Time to end the pain you hid so well..._

_And down you'll come, straight back to hell..." _She sung to herself to quiet she could barely hear herself, and after repeating this lullaby a couple times, she was asleep...

**((NOTE FROM PIKACHUBLACKSTAR!- Sorry its such a short chappy I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to make this... The text Kakashi sent was a text from a friend of mine who sent one like it to me, which read: _"Now close your eyes and rest your head. Dream of broken butterflies that tore their wings against a thorn. You know the pain that they've endured. Silver metal shines so bright, scarlet blood that feels so right. Dream of the blood trickling down, waking up just before you drown. As tonight you start to cry, whisper your cutters lullaby." _And her little lullaby is from my little cutters lullaby I also got from my friend but its only a little different from Yume's. Mine goes: _Hush-a-bye baby your almost dead... You have no pulse and your pillow is red... Your family hates you and your friends watch you bleed... Sleep tight with that blade cause its all you really need... Rock-a-bye baby bruised and scarred... You didn't know your life would be this hard... Time to end this pain you hid so well... And down you'll come baby, back to hell..." _And I sing that to myself every night. Im pretty sure he got both from a song or something, but I didn't ask... WELL BIYA! Sorry for taking up so much of your fanfic time to give you the backstory on the text and lullaby! **


End file.
